Vampire Diaries:Merging the Familes
by ayekay47
Summary: 3quel to Octoberfest with the Salvatores, and sequel to Christmas with the Gilberts, lol. review.
1. Stefan The Dog

Caroline stared at herself in the bathroom mirror of Matt's house – well technically, it was her house too now. After being pregnant for three months, Matt had asked her to move in with him so it'd be easier for him to help her when it came to things that would be difficult for her to do. He had been doing amazing job with everything, lately. He had gotten himself a good paying job, and did everything in his power to make sure Caroline had everything she would need when it came down to having and raising a child.

She smiled as she raised her shirt slightly, revealing her large baby bump. At five months pregnant, she was finally showing. Never before had she felt such an attachment to one person. The love for her baby was indescribable. Throughout her entire childhood, her mother had always told her, "Caroline, you'll never understand until you have your own child." Finally, that saying was beginning to make sense, just as her mother had promised it would.

"Hey Hun," Matt said as he walked into the bathroom, "Ready to go?"

Caroline smiled as she nodded slightly. Today was the day she'd be returning to the doctor's office to find out the sex of her baby. She had prayed all night the previous night that she'd be blessed with a healthy baby girl, although she knew Matt wanted a boy more than anything. He had been so excited – he had even started discussing how he'd teach their _son_ how to play football. She laughed silently to herself. Seeing him so happy about something caused her heart to blossom with even more love than she already had. On the other hand, she wanted a baby girl. She had already pictured herself helping her daughter get ready for her first homecoming, her first prom – the look on her face as her daughter was crowned Miss Mystic Falls.

"You nervous?" Matt asked as he sat behind the steering wheel.

"Nope, more excited than anything. What about you, Daddy?" smiled Caroline as she watched her boyfriend's lips turn upward into a smile.

"Daddy. Wow, who would have thought? I'm very excited," he replied slowly, "Can't wait to see my son."

"You seem positive that it'll be a boy," Caroline laughed.

"It's been a boy every time someone in my family has had a kid. I mean, my mom had Vicki but she was born after me," Matt explained.

"And it's been a _girl every time_ someone in my family has had a child, which makes the outcome possibilities about equal," Caroline smirked as she watched Matt's expression.

"I still say it's going to be a boy," mumbled Matt as he turned into the driveway of the doctor's office.

**XxX**

"Were you planning on having a big wedding? Or a small one?" Meredith asked as she sat across from Elena at the dinning room table.

"In the middle. I don't want it too big, but then again I don't want it too small," replied Elena as she flipped through the pages of a wedding dress magazine.

Over the past four months, her life had changed so much in so many ways. For one, she had to start planning her wedding, since Damon and her had set a wedding date – June 16, 2010, which was only two months away. Secondly, she had found herself forming some sort of strange relationship with Meredith. Although their relationship wasn't anywhere near the relationship she had with Caroline, it was still some sort of foundation between the two.

"What color are the bridesmaid dresses going to be?" Meredith asked as she threw aside the magazine and found another one.

"I was thinking somewhere along the lines of a deep reddish kind of color," Elena explained, "which will look great with your skin color."

(A/N: .com/admon/userfiles/vestido/Picture/241/img0_claret_)

"Wait-" Meredith said suddenly, almost in surprise, "I'm one of your bridesmaids?"

"You, Aunt Jenna, and Anna are going to be the bridesmaids. Oh, and I think Lexi is coming down for the wedding, so I'll make her a bridesmaid as well. Caroline's my maid of honor, Damon's little niece will be the flower girl. As far as the guys, I don't know much about who he's picking to be in the wedding. You'd have to ask him about it," Elena replied as she continued to flip through the magazine.

**Xxx**

"Ms. Forbes?" called out her usual doctor, Dr. Dawn. Caroline and Matt jumped up to greet the woman as they both smiled happily at her.

"I take it you are the father," she smiled as she led the couple down a long hallway.

"Yes Mam," Matt answered as he peered into each room, trying to figure out when they'd finally reach the room they needed.

"The wait's almost over," laughed Dr. Dawn as she turned towards the left before stopping suddenly at a small white room, "Mr. Forbes have a seat on the long chair, Father of the baby you can take a seat on the side. I'll be right back."

Matt held Caroline's hand as she carefully slid herself all the way up into the chair as she rested her back against the back of the chair. She smiled sweetly at Matt as he continued to hold her hand.

"This is it," he whispered to her as they waited for the doctor to return.

"It sure is," she beamed as she raised her shirt, revealing her large stomach. Matt smiled as he looked down at the bump that held his child.

"All set," smiled Dr. Dawn as she reappeared into the room, caring a bottle of a blue,liquidity gel, "I'm going to apply this gel to that tummy of yours in order to make easier contact with the skin. It might tickle a bit, this stuff is cold."

Caroline felt the cold gel hit her skin as she shivered a bit under the touch. Her heart beat increased the closer they got to determining the sex of her baby. She glanced over to Matt who appeared to be just as anxious as her.

"All done," smiled the doctor, "Now time to get to gender determining."

Matt watched as the woman grabbed a medical tool connected to a long wire as she turned the machine on. She smiled as she edged closer to Caroline. His heart stopped as soon as the device touched Caroline's skin as the doctor continued to swirl the tool around slowly.

"What were you plan on naming the child if it were a male or female?" questioned the doctor.

"Matt if it was a boy, and Camiee for a girl," Matt answered quickly, as his nerves grew worse and worse as the minutes passed. Caroline remained quiet as she stared at the screen – refusing the remove her eyes from the screen until she had to.

"Congratulations," smiled the doctor as she turned towards the young parents, "you'll be very excited when the two of you welcome little Camiee into the world."

Caroline felt herself scream as relief washed over her. Tears of joy spilled from her eyes as a grin took over her entire face. She was having a baby girl – her own baby _girl_. Someone she could help shop, someone she could give dating advice to, someone she could help become the caption of the cheer leading squad.

"Wait a second," the doctor said as she continued to move the device around, "Congratulations are in store again. You'll be happy to know that you have little Camiee _and _little Matt inside of you."

"Yes!" Matt roared as he jumped out of seat and ran over to the doctor and embraced her in a tight hug, "Thank you so much Doctor."

Caroline laughed as she watched her boyfriend react in excitement. She was able to have her baby girl while Matt was able to raise his little boy. She smiled as she pictured her children running around outside, while Matt taught their son how to play football and she taught her daughter how to cheer.

""Oh my God," Matt breathed as he ran his hands through his hair while looking at Caroline, "I love you so much."

**xXx**

"Hey Fiance`," Damon smirked as he walked into the dinning room and rested his chin on Elena's shoulder as he peered over her shoulder and looked down at the magazines she was currently flipping though, "can't you take a break from all this wedding stuff for ten seconds? I have a surprise for you."

"Fine," Elena sighed as she smiled at Damon and took his hand as he led her outside the boarding house.

"Where is he taking her?" Meredith asked as she stood beside a silent Stefan.

"I'm not exactly sure, it's Damon. He's unpredictable," laughed Stefan as he wrapped his arm around Meredith's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"I can tell your brother loves you, you know," Meredith said quietly as she looked up at Stefan.

"I know, it's just sometimes I wish I could help him realize that life isn't always a game," Stefan sighed as he looked down at the small female.

"It's okay to have fun sometimes Stefan," Meredith smiled as an idea flashed through her head. She quickly removed herself from Stefan's embrace as she ran over to the refrigerator, quickly grabbing an object and hiding it behind her back before Stefan could see what is was.

"Should I be afraid?" Stefan laughed as he slowly backed away from Meredith as she edged closer and closer.

"Nope," Meredith smiled as she popped the 'p' on nope. Suddenly, she withdrew a bottle of whip cream from her back, pressing the knob hard as it shot out across the room, catching Stefan in the act. Within seconds, his entire face was full of whip cream.

Stefan took his hand and cleared his eyes as he felt himself laughing as well. He used his vampire speed to make his way to the refrigerator before Meredith had the chance to move. Within seconds he was in front of her, spraying her down as well. She laughed as she ran as fast as she could, but felt herself being stopped as Stefan grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly while the two continued to laugh.

"Bet you didn't think I could run like that," teased Meredith as she wiped away some of the whip cream from her hair.

"Not in those heels," Stefan laughed as he pointed down to the four inch heels Meredith was wearing.

"I'm full of surprises, Mr. Salvatore," laughed Meredith as she tightened the hug between the two.

**Xxx**

"Wonder what's causing all the noise in there." Elena laughed as she nodded back to the direction of the boarding house, which was filled with laughter coming from a male and a female.

"Who knows, as far as I'm concerned, Stefan's probably ripping her throat out," smirked Damon as he held Elena's hand tightly.

"Be nice," laughed Elena as she moved closer to her fiance`, "she means well."

"Oh don't worry, you're only one letter off," Damon laughed as he moved behind Elena, covering her eyes in the process, "it's a surprise."

"I _hate _surprises, Damon," Elena groaned as she felt herself being pushed by Damon.

"Well, you'll _love _this one," he smiled as he quickly dropped his hands, allowing her to take in the view.

"You bought me a dog?" Elena asked suddenly, and dryly for that matter.

"What?" Damon said in surprise as he looked in front of the two. Sure enough, there was a random dog sitting there, wagging its tail at the two, "What the hell?"

Damon flexed his face, allowing his fangs to slowly appear. He shouted at the dog as he edged closer, however, the dog sat still and continued wagging its tail. Damon threatened the dog once again, but still, the dog refused to move. He turned back to Elena with his eyebrows raised before returning his attention back to the dog. The dog barked at him, causing Damon's jaw to drop suddenly.

"This dog is officially mine, I'm keeping it. I don't care what anyone says, I'm keeping it. End of story," Damon said as he leaned down to pet the dog.

"It's just a dog, Damon," Elena laughed as she moved closer to Damon.

"Elena, _this _dog has _fangs_. Apparently Stefan took the puppy blood...and fed the puppy some of his blood," smirked Damon as new ways to annoy Stefan popped into his head.

"You mean to tell me that this dog is a," Elena said as she searched for the words, "_vampire _dog?"

"Like I said," he smirked as he lifted the dog up into his arms, "_my _dog. By the way, the thing I wanted you to see, was the beach down there. Take in your wedding location, Mrs. Salvatore."

Elena moved closer to the edge as she caught a sight of what he was talking about. She smiled as she saw a beautiful beach, with crashing waves along the shore. It was _perfect._

**Xxx**

"What is that horrible smell!" shouted Meredith as she covered her nose and fanned the air around her.

"My dog," Damon replied casually, "What is that horrible sight? Oh wait, that's you and Stefan...covered in whip cream. Kinky."

"Damon, where on Earth did you get a dog?" Stefan groaned as he chased after his brother, who was already on his way to the bathroom to bath the dog.

"Outside. Where else?" Damon smirked as he filled the tub with warm, but not too warm, water.

"We are _not _keeping that dog," Stefan said firmly, "Remember what happened to your hamster? Your bird? Your cat? Need I continue?"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll be the first to admit it – I wasn't the greatest owner," Damon said as he rolled his eyes, "But this is _my _dog. Sorry Bro, but I'm keeping _my _dog. Besides, you're the one who created him."

"Created him? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked as he leaned against the door frame as he watched his brother bathe the dog.

"You fed him your blood," Damon smirked, "after you took his. Then apparently something happened to him that made him die, because here he is, before me, as a vampire. Go figure."

"What?" Stefan shouted as he made his way to the dog and forced his mouth open. Sure enough there was a pair of fangs protruding from the dog's upper jaw.

"Hands off _my _dog," Damon ordered as he slapped Stefan's hand, "What shall I call you? Oh, I got it! Stefan."

"Damon, you _can't _name a dog after me," Stefan groaned as he forced himself not to laugh. He had to admit – it was pretty hilarious.

"I take that as a yes to keeping Stefan," Damon smirked as he continued washing his dog.

"Stefan?" Meredith called as she walked down the hallway and towards the bathroom with Elena right behind her.

"My dog isn't finished his bath yet!" called Damon as Stefan exited the bathroom rolling his eyes.

"What is he talking about?" Meredith asked as she grabbed Stefan's hand and walked beside him.

"He named the damn dog after me," mumbled Stefan as he walked beside Meredith and into the kitchen.

"I hear you named the dog Stefan," laughed Elena as she entered the bathroom, to find her fiance` washing the dog named 'Stefan'.

"He created my dog, so might as well give him the honor of having the dog named after him," smirked Damon as he continued to wash his dog, leaving Elena to stand in the doorway, laughing the entire time.

XxX

so I know this chapter is kind of boring,

but I promise the next chapter will have Alaric & Jenna

as well as Anna and Jeremy.

And yes, the little girl from Octoberfest will be back,

as well as Lexi.

Im sorry this chapter sucks, but my ' key popped off and I have to wait till my mom wakes up to fix it because I dont want to break it and its annoying typing without the cover. Like the white clamp things popped off too so boooo :(

anyway, enjoy and review.


	2. Lets Dance

Tyler sat with his back against the cold brick wall, also known as the side of the closest bar in town. He took a long drag off of the burning cigarette he held between his two fingers. He'd been sitting in the dark alley for hours, waiting for his mother to walk out of the bar, drunk as can be. Of course, after the death of his father, she'd made it a habit to go out every night with the first guy she saw. He grinded his teeth as he thought of ways to break the guy's neck into two.

"What the hell?" Tyler whispered as he ran his large hand through his hair. Since when had he become so aggressive? He knew he was know as the bully of Mystic Falls, but he _never _had thoughts of killing someone.

"Must be the setting of this place," whispered Tyler to himself as he shrugged his shoulders and let the subject drop.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard voices from the main road. He turned his head, only to see a man and a woman walking together, side by side, as they laughed a loud at whatever caused them happiness. He rolled his eyes before smashing the cigarette beneath his shoe.

_Stupid couple, _he thought, _don't they know being in relationships only turn into trouble? _Suddenly, his head flew up quickly as he heard approaching footsteps. He felt himself breathed out a sigh of relief as he noticed it was only a dog – a rather large dog at that.

"Get!" he shouted as he swung his hand at the dog, barely missing, "Get the hell away from me, you mutt!"

Tyler stared in fear as the dog's eyes grew brighter and even yellower than before as it continued to sit beside him quietly. He felt himself rising quickly as he stumbled away from the dog, looking back at it every few seconds to be sure it wasn't following him. His walk quickly turned into a jog as he escaped whatever was wrong with the dog – rather it be rabies or some unknown disease – he wasn't staying around to find out. He shrugged his shoulders as he popped the collar of his jacket before making his way into the rowdy bar.

**XxX**

Stefan sighed as he felt his brother's presence enter the room. He had been in the middle of reading an important article, which was soon to be interrupted by one of Damon's smart comments.

"Stefan's becoming more and more like you every day," smirked Damon as he took a seat in the lounge chair next to Stefan.

"What do you mean, Damon?" Stefan sighed, still upset with the fact that Damon named the dog after him.

"This morning," Damon started, "I was in the middle of sexing up Elena-"

"That's a lie," Elena said as she passed the entrance of the reading room, causing Stefan to smirk. Still the same ole Elena.

"Anyway," Damon said as he rolled his eyes, "Stefan walked into the room – and oh, this is where it gets good. He dropped a dead _rabbit _at my feet. Apparently he got a little...hungry last night and went hunting. The _rabbit _was completely drained of blood. That's a plus for you, though. From now on you don't have to go looking for the Easter bunny alone, you can take Stefan."

Damon cracked up laughing as he saw the look on Stefan's face. This dog was becoming his best friend more and more each day as it gave him even more opportunities to crack jokes on Stefan.

"Lighten up," Damon said with a serious tone, "Have a sense of humor, Brother."

"I do have a sense of humor. I just don't have a _Damon _sense of humor," Stefan replied as he looked up at his brother before returning to his book, signaling for Damon to exit the room and leave him be. Damon rolled his eyes as he removed himself from the library and made his way down a large hallway.

He allowed himself to linger throughout the house spiritually as he used his vampire abilities to hear Elena's current conversation with Meredith. He smirked to himself as he heard his name numerous times. They were obviously talking about the wedding, which Elena seemed to be extremely excited about. Suddenly, an idea popped into Damon's head as he took off into a slow run which eventually turned into his super speed. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he realized Stefan, the dog, was running besides him, at the exact same speed.

"You're certainly not a normal dog," Damon smirked as he looked down at the dog, "are you?"

He bent down as he grabbed a hold of the dog's neck as he looked deep into its hazel eyes. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "Between me and you, you're better than the other Stefan."

"I can hear you Damon!"

Damon laughed to himself as he heard his brother's voice echo throughout the house. He smirked to himself as he shook his head lightly before breaking off into a run to surprise Elena.

**Xxx**

"Here," Matt said as he tossed Caroline her cell phone, "It's some girl named Madeline asking for you."

"Thanks," Caroline smiled as she put the phone against her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Caroline. It's me, Madeline, from the doctor's office," she heard the female say slowly, "I was wondering – can you, me, your boyfriend, and any friend of his meet for a coffee date? It's been a while since I've been out with a guy – ever since the father of my twins left me."

"Of course! That sounds wonderful. We can talk about our pregnancies together. Matt only has one single friend though, Tyler. He's kind of rough when it comes to personality, but he's easy on the eyes," giggled Caroline as she hoped Matt wouldn't be around listening to her conversation. At one point in time, Tyler had had a thing for Caroline, causing Matt to become extremely jealous.

"He could be a serial killer and I wouldn't care," laughed Madeline, "I just need to get out. There's so much stress here. Let's meet in thirty minutes, that way I can leave right after and be in for work on time."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll tell Matt to give Tyler a call. See you soon," Caroline smiled as she ended the phone call.

"What was that all about?" Matt asked as he slowly set himself on the side of Caroline, being careful not to cause too much motion.

"I met this girl Madeline once in the doctor's office, and she wants to get other in thirty minutes. You think Tyler would agree to go out with her just this once?" Caroline asked as her voice contained nothing but hopefulness, causing Matt to smile as he reached for his cell phone to call Tyler.

He was secretly afraid that his friend would ignore the incoming call, which would then upset Caroline, which could cause complications with the pregnancy. He prayed it wouldn't come down to that. Thankfully, his prays were answered as soon as he heard Tyler's rough, dry voice on the other end of the line.

"Sup?" It sounded like Tyler had been running for miles, or having a heart attack. His breath was quick and his voice low, almost like he was in some sort of pain.

"Ty?" Matt asked, unsure if the strange voice was actually his ex-best friend's.

"What?" he asked with the same rough tone, causing Matt to sit quietly.

"You okay Bro? You don't sound so good," Matt said slowly as he listened to Tyler's heavy breathing.

"Fine," Tyler replied as the heavy breathing suddenly stopped, causing Matt to look at Caroline with a confused face, "What's up with ya?"

"Caroline's friend wants to get together for coffee in thirty minutes, you down?" Matt asked as he shrugged off Tyler's strange behavior. He figured it was something to do with his father's death or mother's new attitude, and didn't really want to press on too much.

"Meet you there."

Then the line went dead, leaving Matt in silence. He looked at Caroline as he shrugged his shoulders and closed his cell phone. He was used to Tyler hanging up on him – it was what Tyler was known for nowadays. He wasn't one to communicate much, or be friendly for that matter, but he had managed to allow Matt to see a side of him that very few people saw nowadays.

**Xxx**

"Hey beautiful," Damon smiled as he walked into the room occupied by his fiance` and Stefan's...demon. He smirked, Elena would slap him if she could read his thoughts.

"Hey," Elena smiled as she tucked a long strand of dark hair behind her ear before looking down at the magazine. She blushed as she felt Damon's arms wrap around her waist protectively as he pulled her close into his chest.

"And that's my cue. Not huge on the public display of affection," groaned Meredith as she rolled her eyes before exiting the room, leaving the couple alone.

"_God_," groaned Damon, "She is definitelythe female version of my brother. So boring – so careful with life. Live a little people, you only have all eternity."

"Eternity?" Elena said as she raised her eyebrows at Damon slowly. She shifted in his embrace in order to allow herself to become face to face with him. He smiled at her as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Eternity. Eventually," he said quietly as he tightened the hug between the two, hugging Elena with extreme passion and love. "After you've had your full dose of humanity. I say twenty-five's a fine age."

"I don't know Damon. I mean, _changing _never really crossed my mind..." Elena said slowly as she allowed her sentence to trail off into the distance. Damon gently pushed her off of him as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and looked at her roughly.

"You _will _have to eventually, Elena. If not, you'll eventually grow older and older, and sooner or later death will come knocking at your door. And I don't know about you, but I do _not _feel like looking at an Elena full of gray hair and wrinkles for the rest of eternity."

His words were rough and dark, obviously filled with unhappiness and displeasure. She frowned to herself as he looked away, allowing himself to turn back into the hard, emotionless person he once was. She grabbed his jaw tightly as she forced his head to turn back straight, making Damon look straight into her eyes. She felt her heart stop as his dark cold eyes pierced through her soul. Elena silently prayed for his playful, shiny light blue eyes to reappear.

"Damon," Elena said slowly as he tried to force himself away from her. He didn't seem to be in the mood to discuss the matter any longer.

"Elena," he sighed – more like growled, "I'm going out tonight. _I'm _going live a little. If you want to sit here and lists the reasons why you want to stay _human_, you can. But if you want to feel the rush – if you want to walk on the dark side for once, you can walk right beside me as I show you off to all my local friends."

He looked down at her as he waited for a reply. She was quiet for a moment – she had a wedding to plan, she couldn't be going out and partying with Damon. She sighed as she looked back up to him, slowly his face was settling down as his normal eyes reappeared before her.

"I'll go," she said slowly, causing him to smirk as he placed one last kiss on her lips before exiting the room and allowing her to finish whatever planning she was currently working on.

**Xxx**

"I was thinking," Anna said as she bounced down the couch occupying the living room of her and Jeremy's small home.

"You think?" teased Jeremy as he smiled at her, causing Anna to giggle slightly.

"Yes, I do," she said as she playfully rolled her eyes, "Like I was saying, why stop with the normal everyday life? We don't have to stop just because we're back living on our own. I want the _full _human experience, Jer."

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he smirked as he held her hand gently before leaning down to place a kiss on top of it.

"I'm serious," she smiled as she pulled her hand away.

"Okay, I'm all ears. What did you have in mind?" he asked as he sat up straight and proper, causing Anna to laugh once again. She playfully slapped his arm before explaining her plans.

"Okay," she started slowly, "First off, I think we should expand our family-"

"I thought you said it wasn't possible for vampires to reproduce," Jeremy said quickly, cutting Anna off in the middle of her sentence.

"It's _not_. As far as I know, anyway. I wasn't talking about a kid though. I want a family pet, since this is _our _little family. Maybe a kitten or a snake," Anna smiled widely as Jeremy cracked up laughing.

"You go from wanting a harmless, cute, fuzzy kitten to wanting a harmful, slimy, _hideous _snake?" he asked as he fell over with laughter. Anna amused him in so many ways, which just so happened to be one of his favorite things about her.

"Stop," she laughed as she used her vampire speed to tackle him over the sofa, flipping the two of them in the process, "I could have went with my third choice."

"And what would that be?" he asked as he continued to laugh.

"Komodo Dragon," Anna said with a large smile as she started to laugh along with Jeremy.

**XxX**

Caroline and Matt sat side by side while they waited for Tyler and Madeline to show up at the coffee shop. She had expected Madeline to be a little late, due to the fact that she was walking around seven months eight months pregnant, and could easily pop out any one of those babies within a second. She had also expected Tyler to show up late, or not show up at all, however, he surprised her as he walked towards the couple from a distance.

"That's shocking," Matt leaned over to Caroline as he continued to whisper, ""Ty shows up for a date and doesn't expect to get anything in return."

"Well," Caroline said slowly, "he doesn't know she's pregnant."

"This will be interesting," Matt smirked as he watched his friend get closer and closer.

"Very," Caroline whispered as Tyler stopped before the two. He looked down at them, almost as if he was a tower and they were the miniature bystanders. He had certainly grown since the last time they'd seen him – which was no longer than two weeks ago.

"You're getting," he said slowly as he looked down at Caroline's large baby bump, "big."

"You're getting," she said slowly as she looked him up and down, taking in his height, "tall."

"Reaching a second growth spurt, I guess," he smirked as he took a seat across from Matt and Caroline. He stuck his hand out for Matt to shake, "Sup Bro?"

Matt grabbed Tyler's hand as he roughly shook it. He loved Tyler like a brother, but when he was around Caroline, he always seemed to flirt with her – which angered Matt more than anything.

"Hey," he replied in a low voice as he nodded in Tyler's direction.

"So, where's this chick I'm supposed to be meeting?" Tyler asked as he looked around the coffee shop, scanning the crowds of people.

"She's," Caroline started as she stared past Tyler's shoulder, realized Madeline was walking towards the group smiling widely and waving, "Over there."

"Hey Car," smiled Madeline as she made her way up to the table and embraced Caroline tightly, "It's so good to see you. And you must be Matt, oh I've heard so much about you. And you must be-"

"Madeline?" Tyler asked in disbelief as he caught sight of her obviously pregnant stomach.

"You've two met before?" Caroline asked as she pointed a finger at Tyler and back at Madeline.

"We..." Madeline trailed off as she stared at the unknown father of her children.

"Dated before..." they both said quietly. Madeline took a seat next to Tyler as tension washed over the entire group. Caroline raised her eyebrows at Matt who also seemed to notice the awkwardness between the two. Madeline turned her side to ignore Tyler as she faced Caroline with a perky smile.

"You look amazing," she smiled, "someone's got that pregnant glow."

"You too, really you do. I hope I look as put together as you do when I'm that big," laughed Caroline, "Oh my gosh, you'll never guess what I'm having!"

"A girl?" Madeline asked excitedly.

"Yes," Caroline smiled, "_and _a boy. Just like you!"

"Okay, I think you two deserve a little private time to catch up. Ty, you up for a game of pool?" Matt asked as he hoped out of his seat, thankful to get away for the giggling girls.

"Yes," sighed Tyler as he rolled his eyes at the two before walking away with his _manly _friend, "Dude, if I would have known that Caroline was setting me up with Madeline, I would have _never _came."

"When you say you two dated..." Matt trailed off as he waited for Tyler to explain.

"I hit it and quit it once or twice," he smirked as he walked over to the wall and removed a pool stick.

"Bro, how long ago was this?" Matt said suddenly as his eyes grew wide. He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned all his attention to Tyler.

"Hell if I know. I'd say about eight months ago," Tyler rolled his eyes until he grew serious, his face turning white as a ghost, "oh shit."

**xXx**

"Stefan," cooed Meredith as the halls echoed the sound of her high heels hitting the ground. She wore a silky red dress that complimented her tan skin perfectly, making her look like a goddess.

"In here, love," he called out from a room nearby, which she recognized as the library – Stefan's favorite room of the house. She found him with his nose buried deep into _The Great Gatsby, _the love of his life.

"Damon's dog needs to _go_," she said sternly as she leaned against the leather chair and rested her chin on top of his head, peaking over to see what page he was on.

"What did _Stefan _do now?" Stefan groaned before saving his place and closing the book. He stood up quickly as he begin to walk out of the room.

"Oh no, no," Meredith called as she ran in front of him, blocking him from the exit, "It's a surprise. It'll be _much _more funnier if you close your eyes."

"Of course," he laughed as he felt Meredith's hands go over his eyes as she lead him to the living room. She thank the heavens above for blessing her with naturally long legs, along with her heels which gave her a easy task. She winked before coming to a stop slowly, however, still keeping her hands over his eyes.

"Okay, don't be too angry, it's _not _the dog's fault," she said slowly as she threw her hands off his eyes as he felt himself being tackled to the ground. His eyes shot open quickly as he stared in disbelief.

"Lexi?" he said as he smiled largely before embracing his old friend in a tight hug, "What are you doing here?"

"You know I couldn't miss my _dear friend _Damon's wedding," Lexi said with an innocent smile, before laughing loudly as Stefan soon followed. Meredith smiled at the two as she stood off to the side.

"Who am I kidding? 350 years have passed, and I still _can't _stand Damon Salvatore. He's the devil in flesh," Lexi smirked as she allowed her eyes to linger on Meredith, "I only came because Elena asked me to serve as a bridesmaid. And who's this young lady who just so happened to help me surprise you?"

"Oh!" Stefan said suddenly as he rushed over to Meredith and wrapped his arm around her waist as he brought her towards Lexi, "I'm sorry Meredith. This, is my girlfriend, Meredith Sulez."

"Pleasure meeting you," Lexi smiled as she embraced Meredith in a large hug, "Please tell me you won't fall under Damon Salvatore's charm like poor Elena did."

Meredith laughed as she allowed Stefan to answer for her. "Surprisingly, Lex, Damon's actually being serious about Elena. I've never seen him appear to be so...human."

Lexi's mouth dropped open as she placed a hand over her heart, appearing to be shocked. "No! Damon Salvatore actually has some ounce of humanity left in him? Props to Elena, she finally broke through his thick skull. Where is she, by the way?"

"Out. With Damon. He _had _to go party tonight," Stefan said as he rolled his eyes. Lexi slowly smirked at the two as she walked up the long stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

"Well then," she said slowly, "Get dressed! We're going out tonight. Call whoever is serving in Elena's wedding. I say it's time for a pre-wedding party."

**xXx**

"Did Damon discuss everything with you about the wedding yet?" Jenna asked as she handed Alaric a cup of coffee before taking a seat besides him on the living room couch. Ever since Elena had moved in with Damon, and Jeremy with Anna, he'd been visiting a lot to keep her from getting too lonely.

Alaric chuckled to himself as he thought of Damon Salvatore being prepared. "Are you kidding me? That guy won't have the plans until the night before. I've spoken to him once since Christmas day – and that was to see when the wedding was because my mother and father want to fly in – since Elena's my ex-wife's daughter, they want to be there for the wedding. How's Elena's planning coming along?"

"She's doing an amazing job, I'm so proud of her. But Elena was also the type of person to be prepared in advance," Jenna said as she smiled at Alaric before taking a sip of her coffee, "She's already ordered her bridesmaid dresses, and she called all of the bridesmaids. She wants us all to go with her when she picks out her wedding dress. I still can't believe she's getting married. After my sister passed away, I felt like I was Elena's _biological _mother."

"It's expected, you've watched her grow from the popular cheerleader, into the quiet, serious girl, and then into the serious but playful young adult she is now. The two of you've bonded over the years you spent together, it's understandable. Hell, she's not even my daughter and as soon as I learned that she was my ex-wife's child, I felt attached to Elena more than ever. _I _feel like I'm her actual father," explained Alaric as he captured Jenna's hand with his own before locking their fingers together.

"They're all growing so quickly," she sighed as she pictured Elena and Jeremy the first day they moved in – so alone, so afraid, so confused, "I feel so old."

"Ah, I'm with you on that one," chuckled Alaric, "Damon keeps me young, though. He's always got me running around with him, trying to solve any problem's and obstacles going against the council."

"I didn't know he was involved with the council," Jenna said suddenly as she looked at Alaric and waited silently for him to explain.

"Liz seemed to be pleased by his knowledge of the town. He got along great with Sheriff Forbes, as well as the other deputies – and Mayor Lockwood himself. They all seemed to be impress by his skills, and quickly asked for his help when any problem surfaced in the city," Alaric explained, "In fact, he's one of the head leaders on the vampire case."

"How impressive. Brains and looks, as well as money," Jenna said quietly, "seems like Elena's going to have an easy life. She got the all in one package."

"She'll never be bored, that's for sure," laughed Alaric as he thought of all the moments him and Damon fought vampires together, "He's always got something up his sleeve."

Jenna laughed along as she quickly got up to answer the ringing telephone. She answered and was silent for a moment before saying hold on.

"It's, what did you say your name was again? It's Lexi, Elena and Damon's friend, she said Elena's having a pre-wedding party and wants to know if we're interested in joining the others," Jenna explained to Alaric.

"Tell Lexi I said hello, and that as long as Damon can control himself I'd love to go," Alaric smiled. He remembered Lexi from Stefan's birthday – she was one of his century old vampire friends. He listened as Jenna told the blonde vampire they'd meet the group at the local bar before hanging up the phone slowly.

**Xxx**

"This isn't what I had in mind Damon!" Elena shouted as Damon punched the air each time the word rock was screamed into the microphone by the lead singer on the stage. Damon held a glass of Palinka as he danced along to the loud rock music.

"Elena," Damon shouted as he turned to face her, "Live a little! Sing, dance, drink. You're getting _married _in a month, have fun while you can because before you know it, you'll be cleaning my house!" He smirked at the last comment before going back to singing.

"Damon, I _hate _Twisted Sister," she sighed as she looked around for the nearest table, however, was stopped as Damon shouted for the nearest bartender and quickly grabbed a glass of Palinka and placing it in Elena's hand.

"They sound better after you drink a few shots," he smirked as he refilled his own glass, "Come on, Elena. Show me the Elena I saw in Georgia. Don't make me think of you as Stefan."

Elena found herself rolling her eyes as she pinched her nose before throwing her head back as she downed the small amount of alcohol in her glass. Damon smirked as he clapped loudly before sneaking up behind her and grabbing her hands, causing her to dance along to the music. She laughed as he swung his glass around freely in the air, causing alcohol to spill among the groups of other men and women.

"See, now you're dancing and drinking," he whispered into her ear, causing chills to go throughout her entire body, "And now you're in the mood to...rock!"

Elena laughed as Damon shouted for another bartender and grabbed a glass full of whiskey and handled it to Elena as he waited for her to down the shot. She sighed as she repeated the same ritual, causing Damon to laugh even more than he already was.

"Elena!" Lexi shouted as she pushed her way though the crowd and made her way to Elena's side as she embraced the brunette in a tight hug, "Seems like the devil finally won over your soul."

Elena laughed as she noticed Lexi, Stefan, Meredith, Anna, Jeremy, Tyler, Alaric, and Jenna walk into the bar. Of course Caroline and Matt weren't able to attend, due to the babies Caroline was currently carrying.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena shouted above Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock.

"Celebrating the soon to be Mrs. Damon Salvatore," smirked Lexi as she made her way towards the stage.

"Lexi what are you doing!" shouted Elena as Lexi climbed up onto the stage.

"Let's daaaance!" whispered Damon as he grabbed Elena's arms and moved around the crowds of people. She could already tell that he was drunk beyond drunk.

"Everyone," Lexi smiled as she grabbed a hold of the microphone, causing the music to stop, "There's a newly engaged woman in the room." Cheers and shouts filled the entire room, "and she...wants to rock!"

Elena laughed as she watched Lexi sing along with Twisted Sister on the stage. Stefan made his way over to Elena as he slowly explained the Lexi had met the band years ago, and the group became good friends.

"This isn't much of my scene," Stefan explained as he pointed to his brother who was taking shot after shot, "I rather be home alone."

"Mine either, but Damon insisted. Where's Meredith?" Elena asked as she noticed the tan girl was missing.

"She went to the restroom to freshen up, and old man spilled his alcohol on her. Needless to say, she wasn't too pleased," chuckled Stefan.

"How are you?" she asked suddenly. The two didn't really talk much when they were at the boarding house.

"I'm fine," Stefan smiled as he slowly nodded.

"That's great," smiled Elena as she slowly nodded to the music as well, "Damon's ordering the tuxes soon."

"I was expecting him to wait until last minute," confessed Stefan as he laughed lightly, "Damon, was never the one to be prepared."

"Oh, he wouldn't be ordering them if it wasn't for my constant complaining," Elena laughed as Stefan joined in, only to be interrupted as Damon made his way over to the two with two glasses of scotch in his hand. He handed one to Elena and the other to Stefan as he smirked at the two, while he tried to stand up as straight as possible. Stefan sighed, although his brother was serious about Elena, he was still into the whole party lifestyle. He slowly walked away, leaving the couple to each other as he made his way over to his girlfriend who was exiting the bathroom looking unhappy.

Xxx

Tyler stood close to the stage as he held on to one girl on each arm. On his right arm he had a blonde named Krystal – Kathy – Kate, oh as if the name mattered. On his left arm he had a small brunette named Hilary. Tonight was his night to not have any worries – he wasn't worried that Madeline had his child, she was the one who had pushed herself onto him. It wasn't _his _fault that she got pregnant.

Besides, what would his mother say if he walked up to her and informed her that she'd be a grandmother? Not like she'd care – she'd be too busy with whatever guy she brought home for the night. He inhaled deeply as he cleared his mind of any thoughts. Tonight, he wasn't going to allow himself to think about all the things that were going wrong in his life. Tonight, he was going to be thinking about two things, and two things only. Girl one and girl two.

"Tyler," cooed the blonde, who's name he had forgotten, "why don't you have a girlfriend? You're _so _hot."

Tyler smirked as the two girls continued to compliment him. He'd have them back into a hotel room before he knew it – without even trying to. He ordered the three of them shots once more as they danced to the music, and laughed, as they enjoyed himself.

"To us!" shouted Hilary as she clinked her shot glass with the other two before downing the liquor quickly.

Tyler felt as his glass slipped out of his hand, falling to the ground with a loud shatter, sending glass everywhere. He held his head tightly as pain swept throughout his entire body as his eyes felt as if they were exploding. He groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, while trying to regain his composure. Last thing he needed was being rushed to the hospital for alcohol poisoning.

"Are you okay?" asked both girls as they looked down at Tyler.

"Fine," he growled as he held his head tightly. Suddenly, the pain disappeared, allowing him to stand up freely and look around. It was as if nothing had happened. He shrugged his shoulders as he smirked at the two girls before wrapping his arms back around the two.

**Xxx**

Caroline held Madeline's hand tightly as the young brunette sat on the couch crying softly. Caroline offered her a tissue as Matt offered to cook her any meal she requested – except foreign foods, which he could not cook.

"So Tyler's the dad?" Caroline asked softly as she gripped Madeline's hand even tighter.

Madeline nodded as she dabbed at her eyes. "We hooked up twice before during spring break. I didn't think anything would happen – he was cute and I was drunk, I wasn't looking for anything serious. We made that clear when it happened."

"And now you changed your mind?" asked Matt as reappeared into the room.

"No," she said softly, "I don't want Tyler. I don't even like him, he's _too _cocky for my taste. But..."

"But?" Caroline said slowly as she waited for a reply from Madeline. Suddenly, Madeline grabbed her head tightly as a pain shot throughout her entire body, causing tears to flow down her face quickly. She grinded her teeth as her veins ached.

"Oh my God!" screamed Caroline, "Matt, do something!"

"I'm fine," groaned Madeline as she tried to withstand the pain. It happened often – every full moon. She had been doing an amazing job at blocking it out recently, however.

"No you are not! You're obviously in pain!" Caroline shouted as she placed a wet towel against Madeline's forehead. Suddenly, the pain disappeared as Madeline sat up slowly. She shut her eyes as she waited for the yellow the disappear. She opened her eyes slowly as she quickly prayed that they'd be back to normal.

"I'm fine," she said coldly and slowly, as she looked at Matt and Caroline, who were obviously still worried about her.

"Okay, what just happened?" Caroline asked suddenly. She knew something was up with Madeline's strange behavior.

XxX

there's chapter two, I hope you like it,

it won't be as light as the other two, but there will still be cute couple moments!

Oh and im working on a wedding video for this story ;)


	3. It Should Matter

Tyler brought his free hand up to slowly rub his eyes as he allowed himself to wake up and welcome the world. He groaned as he felt the sunlight hit his eyes causing them to burn more than they already did due to the previous night. He looked around his familiar room as he noticed he was alone although he was unsure how he even got home. He groaned once again as his ears picked up the sound of a loud banging coming from the front door of his house. The young boy sighed frustratedly as he climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs.

He opened the door quickly only to find a _very pregnant _Caroline standing before him with her arms crossed and a look of disappointment on her face. He stared at her for a moment, it was almost as if she was an alien of some sort. Caroline _never _visited him before – hell, they didn't even talk much. "Um...Matt's not here Princess. Bye now."

He went to slam the door in Caroline's face, however was stopped as she placed her hand in between the door and the frame, causing him to stop. He groaned to himself as he reopened the door and allowed her to walk in. He already knew why she was here. Madeline was her friend, and he was the father of Madeline's children – _his _children, although he already knew he wasn't taking responsibility for those kids, no matter what Caroline had to say.

"You know Tyler, I thought you were better than that," Caroline said coldly as she gently set herself down on the living room couch. He rolled his eyes as he sat across from her.

"That's funny. Last time I checked you were the _easy_ girl with no brains." he replied with the same equal tone. Tension hung around the two as they stared each other off – neither daring to break the contact.

"And last time I checked you were the school's biggest asshole, who I just happened to start feeling some pity for. Go to hell, Tyler," Caroline said as she started to stand. She was angry – no, she was furious. No guy has _ever_ talked to her in that manner – they just don't do that! She was a woman, and men do not speak to women as if they are a piece of dirt.

"I thought you'd at least understand why I'm doing this, you of all people should know how it feels," he called out as he watched her walk slowly out of his house. She stopped as his words hit her ears, causing her to turn around.

"_No_, Tyler I don't understand. Madeline is my _friend _and you're hurting her by doing nothing to help her out. She doesn't care about you, she cares about her _children_. I'm taking responsibility for my actions – so is Matt. Neither of us are running around acting like we're still in high school," she said slowly as she allowed each word to sink into him.

"Caroline!" Tyler sighed roughly as he moved closer towards her, "I don't know what it's like to have a functional family. My dad was _murried _and my mom is an alcoholic. How can you expect me to jump right into this family business and know exactly what to do? It doesn't work that way Barbie."

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but stopped suddenly as she noticed Tyler's eyes closing slightly. He brought his hand quickly to his head as he kneeled to ground in pain – exactly like Madeline had done two nights ago.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked frantically as she tried her hardest to help the poor boy, "Tyler, answer me!"

He growled in pain as his entire body felt on fire. Every part of him burned with anger and unhappiness – he had this rage coming from deep within him that he never felt before. He felt his hands tugging at his hair as he tried to stop the pain – it was too much for him to handle. Just as he felt like he was about to explode, it stopped, just as it had two nights ago.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked quickly as she handed him a wet rag for him to place against his sweat glistening forehead. He grabbed the rag quickly as he tried to cool his body temperature down.

"I – I don't know," he said slowly and quietly as he looked up at Caroline with fear in his eyes.

Xxx

"So you've got the other brother," Lexi said with a sly smile as she looked at Meredith from the corner of her eyes, "you're the little rebound girl."

Meredith looked at her with wide eyes as she felt herself swell up with anger. How dare she try and say Stefan was using her as a rebound because of Elena. She knew for a matter of fact that Stefan was truly into her.

"Relax," Lexi said as she rolled her eyes and turned to look at Meredith, "I can hear your nasty little thoughts from over here. It was a joke."

"Ha. Ha," mumbled Meredith as turned her back on Lexi and started to exit the room. Lexi had been around for three days now and the two of them weren't exactly hitting it off – although, she didn't mind Lexi, she understood that Lexi was one of Stefan's closet and oldest friends, and she was perfectly fine with that. However, she was _not _going to allow Lexi to insult her.

"Would you stop? You're feeling my head up with nasty thoughts. You know," Lexi said as she followed behind Meredith, "It's funny. You and Damon Salvatore are _so _alike, and Stefan and Elena are _so _alike, but yet, you've each ended up with the opposite brother. How did that happen?"

Meredith stopped as she let out a frustrated sigh. She slammed her hand against the cabinet as she turned around on one heel and looked at Lexi coldly. "Damon and I are _nothing _alike. I'm with Stefan because he's everything I'm not – he's his own person and I appreciate the true beauty of his personality, thank you very much. He keeps me on my feet when things go wrong – he's always ready to handle a serious situation, and he tries his hardest to make sure everything goes right in my life. So don't say Elena and him should have ended up together, and defiantlydon't say I should have ended up with Damon."

Lexi watched as Meredith marched away angrily. She laughed to herself silently as she turned around as well and walked off into the opposite direction as she whispered to herself, "Woo, feisty little one."

XxX

"Damon, please try and hurry. We promised Aunt Jenna and Mr. Saltzman that we'd be there at six and it's," Elena paused as she checked her cell phone for the time, "currently 5:45."

"Elena," Damon said as he poked his head out of the nearby bathroom, "true beauty takes time."

Elena rolled her eyes as she felt herself smirk. She had to admit, no matter how many cocky remarks Damon made, he always had her smiling and laughing – something Stefan was never able to do. In a way, Damon was the complete opposite of her. In fact, if Damon would have met her a few months before her parents' accident, he would have loved her even more simply because she was _exactly _like him, but of course, that was before all the tragic events happened. Now, it was like he was her other half – the missing piece from her puzzle.

Tonight, they had agreed to meet her aunt and Mr. Saltzman for a nice dinner gathering at a local restaurant. As far as she knew, Jeremy and Anna were invited as well, and were planning on attending. It had been a while since she saw her brother and his girlfriend, as well as Mr. Saltzman and Aunt Jenna. She was looking forward to the get together, it'd allow her to see her family and friends, as well as spend time with her soon to be husband without Stefan, Lexi, and Meredith.

Elena snapped out of her thoughts as Damon stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black pants along with his usual black long sleeve button down shirt. He smirked at her as he smothered himself with his cologne – which he knew was her favorite smell.

"Come on, we have to leave _now,_" Elena said as she grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him to the exit of the boarding house.

"_Elena,_" Damon smiled as he removed her hand from his arm, "I think you're forgetting who I am. I live to drive fast, and of course, to make the biggest entrance. I'll drive."

Damon grabbed the keys to his blue mustang as he wrapped his arm around Elena's waist as he pulled her along with him. She stopped in protest as she reached for his keys, causing him to laugh as he raised them above her head. Clearly, even in heels, she wasn't tall enough to reach.

"Oh no you're not. Remember what happened last time you drove?" Elena said as she looked at Damon with her arms crossed. Of course he'd remember.

"Oh it's not that big of a deal," laughed Damon, "May I remind you that you've hit many people before? Besides, it was a vampire. He'd be killed anyway. Now come on Elena, you're making us late."

He smirked as she rolled his eyes before giving into her fiance`'s demands.

**Xxx**

Madeline sat in the kitchen of her small home as she waited patiently for the coffee to be done. She had been having longs nights that last couple of days, due to the strange and unexplainable noise that'd go off every now and then, causing her to bend over in pain. She feared the noises would harm her children, however, after going in for a recent checkup, the doctor confirmed that her babies were perfectly fine.

Currently, she was close to her due date, meaning she could go into labor at anytime of the day, any day of the week. She had been ordered to stay on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, but found it impossible. Lately, she'd been _so _hungry, which she figured was caused by her pregnancy. However, she also found herself being able to see clearer than she had been able to see within the past years, but she simply passed it off as her vision becoming better.

"Coming," she called as she made her way over to the small white door. Someone was knocking forcefully against her door, causing much noise to echo throughout her small home. She gasped silently as she opened the door to reveal Tyler standing in her doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He raised his head up as he looked at her carefully. "Can I come in?"

She moved aside as she allowed him to enter her home. He looked around as he studied the small home – apparently he wasn't used to being in such a small building, but what else would you expect from a person who was given everything to them on a silver platter.

"I was in the neighbor.." he trailed off as he looked back down at the ground, "figured I should probably pay a..."

She shifted uncomfortably as she watched him. He was unsure of what to do, in fact, he wasn't even sure why he was standing before her in her own home. She smiled to herself as she felt movement in her large stomach. Apparently her babies were wanting to be fed.

"Would you like to feel them?" she asked quietly and slowly as she reached out for his large arm. He looked up quickly and lowered his eyes to her stomach as he swallowed the fear in his throat before nodding and reaching out to touch the large stomach containing his children.

Xxx

"What's wrong Love?" Stefan asked as he walked out into the backyard. Meredith was standing alone and quietly as she looked out into the beautiful sunset.

"Nothing," she said quietly. She wasn't in the mood to discuss her insecurities to Stefan, she was the girl who wasn't supposed to have insecurities. Her entire life, she had it all – the money, the popularity, the hot boyfriends – everything. However, after meeting Stefan, those things became unimportant to her as she realized one thing she was missing the entire time – security. Then Elena came along, she was so beautiful and perky and just everything Stefan loved, and for once in her life, Meredith felt as if she wasn't good enough for Stefan.

Of course she knew that Stefan loved her. However, she also knew that Stefan still loved Elena, and would _always _love Elena.

"I can tell when something's wrong with you, Meredith," Stefan stated quietly as he reached for her hand, "please, I want to help."

"It's stupid," she sighed as she turned her head slightly, allowing her to see part of Stefan's beautiful face.

"If it's upsetting you, then it must not be very stupid," he replied as he offered her a small smile which she returned.

"It's just," she sighed as she looked back off into the distance, she wasn't good at expressing how she felt, "something Lexi mentioned to me."

"Lexi?" Stefan asked in disbelief, "What'd she say? Did she harm you? She's been controlling her blood cravings but-"

"No, no, nothing like that," Meredith replied quickly, "it's something she _said._"

"Well tell me then," he said suddenly as he waited for an explanation.

"I'm not a rebound, am I?" she asked quietly. She felt it was better to get it out in the open than to keep it bottled up inside of her. He looked at her with a pained face, and instantly she felt as if she had said the wrong thing.

"Meredith," Stefan said slowly as he took her face in his hands, "You are _nothing _like Elena. And I love _you _because of it. Elena and I, what we had – it's over now. She's happier than ever with my brother, and as much as I hate to admit it, my brother is head over heels in love with Elena. And that part of my life is closed, but this – this part of my life is the present_ and _my future. Please don't ever think you're my rebound, because you're not."

Meredith smiled as she nodded along to Stefan's words of love. She knew that he loved her, and would continue to love her until the both of them died.

**Xxx**

"He makes me so mad Matt," Caroline said as she complained to her boyfriend, "I just wish I could slap him a few times and make him realize that Madeline _can't _do this alone."

"I understand one hundred percent, but Car, I've known Ty my entire life. He's not that type of guy," explained Matt as he sat at the kitchen table.

"He needs to _become _that guy," Caroline groaned as she took a seat besides Matt, "I'm so happy I have a good guy like you. One that I know I can depend on."

"That's because I love you," smiled Matt as he offered Caroline a bite of his sandwich.

"And I love you too," grinned Caroline, "Just think Matt, our babies are going to be here in like three months."

"Yeah, and that's when all the fun starts. Say hello to staying up all night, barely getting any rest, and disgusting, stinky diapers," laughed Matt as he pictured Caroline and him running around the house trying to figure out how to stop their children from crying.

"I used to babysit," Caroline said with a smile, "I loved it so much. The kids used to let me play barbies with them. From that day on I decided I wanted my own child."

"Well, as Vic and I grew up, my mom became more and more distant, and Vic resorted to drugs as her way to escape reality, so I kind of took charge of the household. Even though I'm younger than Vicki, I was the one calling everyone's house all hours of the night to find her, I was the one cooking her meals while she was throwing up because she was so stoned, I was basically Vicki's only parental figure," Matt said quietly. Caroline offered him a small smile as she took his hand in her own and squeezed gently.

"She loved you, you know," Caroline said slowly, "she would be so happy to know that you're doing well and you have your own little family, that won't leave."

"I know. I just wish – I don't know, I just miss her," he whispered as he stared at a picture of his deceased sister on a nearby wall. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't wish his sister was still alive.

"You know," Caroline said suddenly, "I was thinking. Camiee doesn't really fit our baby girl. I think we need a more appropriate name."

"What are you talking about? I thought it was fine," Matt said as he looked at Caroline.

"But," she said with a grin, "Vicki is _perfect_."

**xXx**

"So, how's thing with the Salvatores?" Jenna asked as she turned her attention to Elena.

"Never boring, that's for sure," laughed Elena as she smiled at her family. She sat on the side of Damon – across from Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, and Anna. They laughed along with her as Damon raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you that?" Alaric laughed as he turned towards Jenna, "I told you he always had something up her sleeve that'd keep her entertained."

"You sure did," nodded Jenna as she laughed along with Alaric. The two of them had grown extremely close over the past two weeks.

"What about you, Jer? How's things with you and Anna? By the way, you look lovely tonight," smiled Elena as she made conversation with her brother and his girlfriend.

"Thank you," smiled Anna as she allowed Jeremy to reply to his sister.

"Great, she's a little tough soldier, though. She wants a pet Komodo_ dragon," _teased Jeremy as he hooked one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "I'd be fine with a kitten or a puppy – anything normal, but no, not Anna, she wants a huge reptile."

"Speaking of dogs," Damon smirked as he bounced up into the conversation, "_I _got a dog."

"You'd never guess what he named it," Elena grinned as she pictured Damon and his dog.

"Let me guess," Alaric said as he sighed playfully, "Damon?"

"No," Damon said as he pointed a finger in the direction of Alaric, "Even better. Stefan."

"You named your dog after your brother?" laughed Anna, "How sweet. I knew you loved him Damon Salvatore."

"I didn't do it to be sweet," Damon said as he rolled his eyes, causing Elena to laugh, "I did it to annoy him. Which, it is currently doing an amazing job."

"You really are something else," laughed Elena as she reached up to wipe away a drop of coke that was stuck above his lips. He smirked as he quickly surprised her with a quick kiss on the lips.

XxX

"So," Madeline said slowly as she handed Tyler a cup of coffee, "what made you decide to come visit me all of a sudden?"

"I told you – I was in the neighborhood..." Tyler trailed off as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Bullshit, I'm not stupid Tyler. I know you live thirty minutes away – you wouldn't be here if you hadn't planned to stop by," Madeline replied forcefully.

Tyler allowed a frustrated sigh to leave his mouth. He was here, trying to figure out how to make things work, but yet, she still chose to bitch about every little thing he did. "Caroline came to my house and bitched and bitched. I got sick and tired of her constant complaining so I stopped by and visited. Happy?"

"And?" she asked quietly.

"And what?" he mumbled.

"Are you glad that you did? I mean before you didn't want anything to do with the kids..." she trailed off as she turned to look at him.

"I-" Tyler started.

Madeline watched as the glass fell out from between his hands, ending in a loud shatter as he reached up to grab his head quickly. He shut his eyes as he tried to stop the pain, whatever that pain was. She screamed as she felt herself becoming full of pain as her own hands flew up to her head and held on tightly.

"What's happening?" Tyler growled as ringing sounds exploded throughout his mind.

"I don't know, it's been happening to me for months," cried Madeline as she felt her eyes glowing with fire. They burned more than they had ever burned before.

He opened his eyes slightly as he turned to look at Madeline. His mouth fell open as he watched her eyes. They were an unusual bright yellow – far off from her natural color. He felt his own eyes widen as her pupils dilated over and over again – big, small, big, small.

"Your eyes-" he started as he felt the pain slowly disappear.

"are just like mine," she whispered as she looked into his own bright yellow eyes.

XxX

enjoy!


	4. Missing

Tyler paced around the empty bedroom for what seemed to be an eternity. What more could he possibly do in a time like this – too much was going on right now. First off, he had gotten a girl that he had planned on having a one night stand with, knocked up and she expected him to take care of the child with her. He had gone to her home expecting to not care, but to his surprise, ended up caring and feeling sympathy for the young mother. Secondly, he had been hearing some crazy, ear splitting loud noise, and judging by what happened last night – so had Madeline.

Her words stuck to him like white one rice. The moment they left her mouth and collided with him, he had chills. _"Your eyes..are just like mine."_

He'd stared at himself in the mirror numerous times before last night – as far as he was concerned, his eyes had always been brown. However, last night, they changed suddenly and quickly, into a bright, yellowish color. He felt the chills run down his spine as he thought about the horrifying event. After witnessing something so unusual, he quickly left the home without saying another word to Madeline. He couldn't find the words to say. He didn't want to know what was happening, sure he cared, but his life was more important to him. His thoughts suddenly went dead as he heard a soft knock coming from the nearby door. He hesitated for a moment before deciding to answer the knock.

"Oh God," groaned Tyler as he went to close the door quickly but was soon cut off by Caroline's strong grip. Apparently being a cheerleader all those years in high school paid off.

"I'm not here to argue," she started slowly as she walked into the large home and took a seat at the nearest chair, "What's going on, Tyler?"

"Really? Cause from all that I've seen, all you do is argue. Why don't you become a lawyer? And what do you mean what's going on?" he replied.

"I'm not stupid, I know something happened last night. Madeline's acting strange and keeping to herself, and anytime someone brings you up, she says to let it drop that she doesn't want to talk about you. What did you do?" Caroline said harshly as she watched Tyler's face tightened.

"_I _didn't do anything. I went over there to be the good guy for once, but no, she had to ruin everything with her little witchy hitch cock crap." he said just as harshly.

"Tyler, be reasonable. You and I both know that there are no such things as witches. If you didn't do anything, then who did?" Caroline sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently for a reply.

"Madeline!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air in the process. He was tired of Caroline's constant questions, as well as her need to blame him for every conflict the world had, "_She _did this to me! Before her, I was fine and normal and perfect. But after her, all this crazy stuff started happening. And it happens to her too!"

"Tyler, calm down," Caroline said quietly as she watched his face grow redder and redder by the moment. She knew she had angered him, but never thought he would have gotten this angry but one comment.

"Calm down?" Tyler said as he chuckled sarcastically, "Try calming down when you have a child on the way with some weird bitch. And try calming down when you can't get rid of this damn ringing in your ears. And try calming down when your eyes, that have been brown your entire life, suddenly turn yellow and glow. Try calming down now!"

Caroline watched in shock as Tyler's hands flew up to his temples as he fell to the ground. He grinded his teeth forcefully as he tried his hardest to withstand the pain that was currently flowing throughout his entire body. He raised his head slowly as he opened his eyes, revealing two bright yellow eyes behind his eyelids.

"I don't know what's happening to me," he whimpered, almost in fear as well as pain. Tyler Lockwood never broke down, especially in front of someone else. His entire life he had been taught to hide his pain and to hide his emotions, but tonight, it was nearly impossible. He gripped his head tighter as the pain continued to come, but this time stronger than before. Slowly, small droplets of liquid water escaped from the corner of his eyes as he slowly felt himself breaking, piece by piece.

"Tyler," Caroline whimpered. She hadn't realized but she was now crying as well. "Tyler, it'll be okay."

He opened his mouth as he allowed a loud scream to echo throughout the house. Suddenly, he felt his hands twitching as his fingers suddenly grew larger than before. He felt this new strength – this new power that he had never once experienced before. His entire body slowly grew larger, inch by inch until he was about seven feet tall and three hundred and seventy pounds. Suddenly, his normally flat teeth were replaced by a mouthful of large, sharp teeth.

Caroline stumbled back as Tyler stood up quickly, and looked at her with distant eyes. She couldn't speak – she didn't know what to say. He was a human, but he looked similar to a wolf. Werewolf? No, he couldn't be – those things only existed in the movies.

He looked at her silently, unsure of what to do. That face – he had seen it before, he knew this woman in front of him, but he couldn't think of the name. He knew he cared deeply for her – but he just couldn't remember her. He growled in frustration, which only seemed to scare her more than she had already been. He wanted to kill himself right there, he hadn't meant to scare anyone. He looked out the glass window – full moon. Suddenly, his face lifted to the sky as he allowed a long howl to escape his lips.

**XxX**

Damon stood at the bar with his back facing the surrouding areas. It'd been a day or two since he had last had his usual drink of alcohol, and his body was now beginning to crave not one, but _two _things. Blood and alcohol – which makes a pretty delicious shake if you mix the two together.

"It's been a hundred and sixty five years, and yet, you still seem to be fascinated by the sweet, sweet taste of alcohol," Lexi commented as she casually strolled into the proper before making her way to the bar and fixing herself a drink of her own.

"It's been a hundred and sixty five years and yet, you still seem to hate me," Damon smirked as he leaned against the nearby wall as he casually sipped at his liquor.

"Can you blame me? Look at what you did to me in the past," Lexi replied without removing her eyes from the wooden table.

"Can you blame me? Look at what _you _did to _me_," Damon replied with an emotionless voice.

Lexi sighed frustratly as she slammed her glass down before quickly turning to face Damon. "We both know I'm not your biggest fan, but I do happen to really like Elena. Do me a favor and make sure you cherish her like she's one of those pretty little hairs on your head, because if something happens to her, _I _will make sure something happens to you."

Damon smirked to himself as he tried to defeat his desire to laugh uncontrollably. Sure, Lexi was older than him and could easily win in a fight betweent the two, but Lexi had a heart and still cared about much more than he ever did.

"Is that a...death threat to the...dead?" Damon laughed as he watched Lexi exit the room. After all these years, the two of them had yet to change. Lexi and her cocky, I'm always right attitude and Damon with his carefree attitude – it was one of the many reasons the two hated each other – they were way to different.

Elena stood beside the doorway as Lexi smiled at her sweetly before continuing her path down the long empty hallway. Elena could hear Damon laughing loudly in the proper, which would only mean one thing – he had done something to upset Lexi.

"What did you do? She's _pissed_ Damon," Elena sighed as she walked up to her fiance`.

"What? No, hello Damon how are you? Or Damon I love you so much?" Damon smirked as he snaked his muscular arm around Elena's waist, bringing her closer to his chest. She giggled gently against his chest before removing herself from his drip.

"Seriously Damon. What did you do?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest and waited patiently for a reply.

"Elena," Damon said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the small brunette, "Don't worry about that. Oh, speak of the devil."

Elena's eyes shifted towards the entrance of the room as she welcomed in the sight of Stefan, the hum – vampire. She heard Damon's laughter as she realized the farmilar dog following behind Stefan's feet.

"Take your dog, Damon. I'm not taking responsibility for this animal," Stefan sighed frustradly as he stopped, causing the dog to stop behind him as well.

"Of course you're not," Damon smirked as he allowed his eyes to widen, "can't risk you draining my dog's blood – if, he even has blood. Btw, by the way – you should know that – have you ever actually tried...puppy blood?"

Stefan sighed once again as he looked at his brother who was now smirking his usual cocky smirk. "Damon."

"Stefan," Damon mocked, "welcome to the party. Although – Stefan's not much of a partier. Would you like to see pictures from his seventh birthday party? _Such _an embarrasment for him."

"Stefan," Meredith said as she ignored Damon's comments, "there's a small girl at the door. Her name's-"

Within seconds Damon was running out of the room while using his vampire speed leaving Elena, Stefan, and Meredith to remain in the room quietly. Meredith stared at the exit in confusion as she turned back to Stefan and Elena who just shrugged – after all, they had no idea what was going on with Damon.

"Elena!"

Elena turned her head quickly as the sound of a small child's voice filled her ears. She recognized the young voice as Damon's little niece, Safari's voice. She had met the child for Halloween when she had agreed to take Safari trick-or-treating with Damon. Instantly, she had fallen in love with the cute seven year old.

Elena felt as the small girl wrapped her tiny arms around Elena's leg, clinging onto her with all her might. She had certainly grown since Elena had last seen her. Her two front teeth had grown back into place, however, she was still missing one tooth from the bottom layer. She now wore her hair in a high ponytail instead of her usual pigtails. More importantly, her similarites to Damon were becoming more and more definate.

"Safari," laughed Elena as she kneeled down and took ahold of the young girl.

"Are you a vampire yet!" Safari screamed. It was more like a statement rather than a question, causing Elena to laugh once again.

"No," Damon said suddenly as he quietly entered the room, "and she won't be for another few years."

"Uncle Stefie!" Safari shouted as she ignored Damon and ran over to Stefan's position in the room. He smiled down sweetly at his little niece before turning to Meredith and introudcing the two.

"Safari, this is Uncle Stefan's girlfriend, Meredith," Stefan said in his usual quiet voice. Safari looked up at Meredith who was now smiling down at the young girl as she extended a small tan hand outward.

"Nice to meet you Safari," Meredith smiled. She had always loved children since she began babysitting her sister's two young children.

"Are you a vampire?" Safari asked with wide eyes as she hoped to see a set of fangs in the tall woman's mouth.

"No," chuckled Meredith, causing Safari to sigh in frustration.

"_I'm _a vampire."

Safari's head turned swiftly as she allowed her eyes to collide with Lexi's small smirk that was slowly appearing on her face. She walked into the room as the small girl ran towards the blonde – apparently, she loved Lexi already.

"Let me see your fangs!" she shouted in demand, causing Lexi and the others to laugh. Lexi smiled widely as her eyes darkened, allowing her fangs to hang freely above her lips. Safari smiled in astonishment as she looked closely at the extremely sharp teeth.

"Safari," Damon smirked as he looked at his young niece, "there's on more vampire you'd love to meet."

"Really Uncle Damon? Show me!" she giggled as she ran over to her uncle and waited patiently. Damon smirked as he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Within seconds, a large dog appeared in the doorway, making his way over to Damon.

"Meet Stefan," Damon laughed as the dog stopped suddenly, inches away from the small girl. She grinned as she made her way over to the pooch, being careful not to hurt the creature.

Safari giggled as the dog licked away at her face. "Uncle Damon, this isn't a vampire. This is a _puppy._"

"A vampire puppy," Damon said casually as he walked out of the room and made his way down the large hallway.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Meredith asked suddenly as she made sure to take charge of the young girl while she spent time at the Salvatore brothers' home.

"No," Safari replied quickly, "Where's my room?"

"I can show her," Meredith said quickly, stopping Stefan as he started to walk away. He hesitated for a moment before sighing and nodding, singaling that he was fine with Meredith leading his niece out of the room.

**XxX**

"Bonnie! Hold on!" called Matt Donovan as he jogged towards the dark skinned girl, "Have you seen Caroline? I tried calling, but her phone's off."

Bonnie hesitated for a moment as she looked silently at Matt, concern washed across her face. "When did you last talk to her?"

"This morning. She was supposed to be going see Ty to find out what was wrong with Madeline, but I tried calling Ty too. His phone's off as well," Matt explained with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure she's fine Matt. Tyler's your best friend. He wouldn't let anything happen to Caroline," Bonnie said as she smiled reassuringly at Matt.

"I know, I know. I just don't want nothing happening to her or our children, you know? How you been Bon? I haven't seen you around in a while," Matt sighed as he tried to calm himself down. He was almost positive that he was worrying for nothing.

"Busy," Bonnie said as she let out a deep sigh, "Very busy actually. Yeah. I've um been out of town."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you didn't hear the news?" Matt quizzed.

"What news?" Bonnie asked as she checked her cellphone for the time.

"Damon and Elena-" Matt started but was soon interrupted by Bonnie's low voice.

"Oh. That. Yes, I'm aware," she said. Her voice sounded cold and harsh to his ears, causing him to wonder what had happen to the two to destroy their friendship.

"Are you invited?" Matt asked once again, unsure if he should let the conversation disappear.

"Yes, but I'm unable to attend. Well, I have to go. If I see Caroline I'll tell her to contact you. Best of luck," Bonnie called out as she quickly sped away from the male, leaving him to wonder in confusion.

**XxX**

"Oh, Jeremy! Look how cute she is!" Anna smiled as she looked through the glass window separating the two from one another. Within seconds Jeremy was standing beside his girlfriend, peering into the window as well.

"Anna," laughed Jeremy, "We don't have room for a horse. I was thinking more along the lines of a normal animal. You know, like a dog or a cat?"

"Fine," she sighed as she continued to walk down the long hallway, stopping once she reached the end. She now stood in front of numerous cages surrounded by cyclone fencing. "Okay, what about...Peaches?"

Jeremy walked up behind his girlfriend as he looked down into the eyes of a golden small puppy. The small dog appeared to be no older than five months old, and was playfully jumping at Anna as it tried to lick her hand happily. Anna laughed as the small dog licked her hand excitedly.

"Jeremy, this is the one. We have to get her, please," begged Anna as she managed to stick her small hand in between the holes of the fence, petting the small puppy in the process.

Jeremy laughed to himself as he watched how happy the two seemed to be. How could he say no to her, especially when she was having such a great time and enjoying herself. Ever since her mother died, Anna had been keeping to herself more as she tried to heal the pain. It wasn't until recently that he had started to see bits and pieces of the old Anna.

"I'll go tell the front gate that we've made our choice," he smiled sweetly as Anna's face lit up with happiness, "in the meantime, become best friends with Peaches."

**XxX**

"I came as soon as you called," she whispered as she walked into the small home. The area was filled with silence due to the unsureness coming off of the two.

"She's been missing since this morning. So has she," replied another small female voice.

"It happened last night. I saw it," replied the first female as she took a seat on the nearest couch.

"So the transformation took place, in other words," added the second female.

"More than likely. And if Caroline's missing, and so is he, chances is the two of them are together," Madeline explained as she bit her lip nervously.

"Any idea how to track them?" asked the unidentified female.

"There's an old way that Emily once used to track one of the founding family members of the Lockwood tribe. It should be in that spell book-" Madeline replied as she looked at Bonnie with a face full of concern. She had never meant for this to happen to Caroline.

"Does the Salvatore's know anything of Tyler?" Bonnie asked as she skimmed through the large spell book her grandmother has passed onto her.

"As far as I'm aware, no. Katherine compelled the two to forget of any images of werewolves that they may have seen. She had been having an affair with a very distant ancestor of Tyler's. He was a werewolf as well. She compelled the Salvatores into forgetting all about him – that way she could easily have all three," Madeline explained as she watched Bonnie carefully.

"Let's keep it that way," Bonnie said calmly, "I don't trust either one of those brothers. And I trust Elena, but she's in love with the both of them, and she'd put either one of them before anyone else in her life."

"Just like Katherine," whispered Madeline as she allowed the conversation to drop.

XXXXXXX

okay, what do you think?

Sorry ive been gone so long.

I know it sucks

at least I think it does.

But Its been so long since ive written

I had to get back into it.


	5. Katherine

Caroline awoke to find herself tangled up with the hard ground beneath her body. She waited patiently, hoping memories of the previous night would soon flood back to her mind, but nothing seemed to happen. Her hand quickly flew to her stomach, allowing her to release a loud sigh of relief. She turned her head in all directions but saw nothing more than trees. Where was she anyway?

"God," moaned a loud male's voice, "what the hell happened?"

Caroline's head snapped quickly towards the direction of the voice. There, no more than five feet away from her, laid a _very _naked Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler?" she asked in a small voice, "Why are we alone in the forest and why are you without clothes? Did we…?"

"Huh?" he shouted as he raised an eyebrow, instantly reacting and covering himself, "Throw me your jacket, something. Stop looking at me Care, I know I'm hot and everything but you're with Matt. The last thing I remember was arguing with you."

"You okay?" she asked before pushing herself up quickly. She walked over to Tyler, throwing him her blue-jean jacket in the process. He laughed to himself, almost as if he thought something was funny.

"We're alone, in the middle of nowhere. I have no clue what city we're in, or if we're in a totally different state. You're pregnant, with twins, and I have absolutely no idea what happened last night. And you're asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?" he said with disbelief, causing Caroline to feel as if she had said something wrong.

"Well Tyler," she started as she kneeled beside the young man, "I'm scared. I'm more scared than I have ever been. But I'm more worried about you. Something's up Tyler."

"You think I don't know that Caroline? How many times have you heard of someone waking up naked in the middle of a forest without alcohol being involved with no memory of the previous night? Something is definitely up Caroline. And I don't need you to remind me every five seconds!" he roared, as he clenched his fist, punching the nearest tree. She stood quietly, softly shaking to herself. He turned around slowly. Small tears were now escaping Caroline's eyes, along with the sound of a small girl.

"Care, No Care, I'm sorry, sh," he whispered as he pulled her into a soft embrace, "I'm sorry. I've just been so angry lately, and I have no idea why."

XxX

Damon sat alone in the darkness of the living room, slowly sipping on a glass of scotch. He gazed into the fire, allowing himself to become deeply lost in thought. Elena. He smiled to himself. Dear sweet Elena was no longer Stefan's, but now finally his, and only his. After a century of living alone, it was nice to know that something was finally _his._

He chuckled, amazed by what he had landed himself upon. Growing up, everyone had always favored Stefan. His own father had chosen to love and support Stefan while he harsh fully disgraced Damon. His whole childhood had been nothing but constantly trying to win over his father's affection, but the dying bastard had no intentions of ever loving his eldest son. Then there was Katerina Petrova, his first compelled love, Elena's doppelganger. The heartless bitch had chosen to play with both his and his own brother's heart. But as always, she had chosen Stefan instead of Damon. And finally Elena Gilbert. At first she had instantly connected with Stefan, but Damon refused to give up. He'd been the one who saw her first, he was the one who watched to be sure that she was being protected at all times. She was _his _true love. And he finally won her over.

"There you are," whispered a female's voice as she slid into the empty spot besides her soon-to-be-husband, "Your dog has been looking everywhere for you."

Damon smirked, good old Stefan sure loved to be with him. "He probably got tired of seeing Meredith. I know if I were him I surely would. Well, even as myself I still get tired of looking at her."

"Damon, be nice," Elena warned, "You have nice inside of you, you know?"

"Thanks to you," he replied slowly, "I have humanity, I always have. I just wish to avoid using it, but with you, there's no way to avoid it."

"You've come a long way Damon, I'm proud of you of you. That's why I love you," she smiled before quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's it? You mean you don't love me for my incredible looks, and hot body?" he smirked. Although he was in love, he was still the same cocky Damon that loved to tease before pleasing.

"I think it might have been buttoning up your shirt that won me over," she laughed, "But just a little bit."

"For someone who was dating my brother, you sure seemed to be around me a lot when I was shirtless. You have some explaining to do, Elena," stated Damon.

"No, I think it was every time I came around, you made you sure to be shirtless, Damon. Don't get the stories mixed up," she teased before leaving the dark room silently.

"Elena," Damon called out, "Can I bring you somewhere? Just us?"

"Can I trust you," she replied, remembering the conversation they had the weekend Damon had kidnapped her.

"Just get ready," he replied, being sure to add a hint of sarcasm behind his voice.

XxX

"Where the hell is Caroline, I know you have something to do with this," shouted Matt as he forcefully pulled Madeline to the side. She looked at him slowly, causing herself to calm down.

"You assume too much, and I'd speak more calmly if I were you," she replied sternly, "Now if you excuse me, I would actually like to go out looking for her instead of accusing people of knowing where she may be. Because actually, I have no worldly idea where she or Tyler is. Now goodbye."

"All I want is my girlfriend back. That's all I care about. I know something is different about you but that doesn't matter. Just give me Caroline back," he said quietly.

"You want to know something Matt? Things really aren't what they seem, and you should never trust anyone. Something is different about me, and I tell you one thing, what you have with Caroline, it won't last. It might last a year or two from now, but I promise you, she's been chosen. You won't be in the picture once he changes. Just giving you the heads up," she answered.

"Once he changes? What are you talking about Madeline? If you know something you have to tell me. I don't care what you say, but I will be with Caroline for the rest of my life," commented Matt.

"Would you stay with her for the rest of your life is she wasn't pregnant? Or would you stay with her if you found someone else?" Madeline replied, "Take it as you want, I'm not saying anything, but you better listen up Matt. I don't give a damn about you, or anyone else for that matter. Caroline is my friend and she will be in my life for a while. Tyler is my friend also. Now if you ever, and I mean ever, come at me with that sort of attitude again, I will rip you to shreds. Now like I said before, goodbye."

XxX

"We have to eat. And I'm starving," Caroline sighed as she leaned up against a tree. They'd been walking for hours and seemed to be making no progress at all.

"I know." Tyler replied harshly. Ever since the fight they'd gotten into earlier, he'd been making it a point to give Caroline the cold shoulder.

"Okay Tyler, this is killing me. I don't know what to do to make you happy. I try helping you but you don't want my help. I try being a friend to you but you don't want friends. I can be very mean you know? I can be a bitch if I want to. I'm sorry I'm talking so much but when I get upset I talk, so don't fuss at me anymore or I will never get to shut up. Like this one time-" Caroline said quickly, causing Tyler to stop slowly. He pressed his finger against his lips, causing her to hush.

"You heard that?" he whispered, slowly looking around the forest. He moved closer to Caroline, putting his arms around her incase any danger would emerge.

"Tyler, chill, it's just Elena," laughed Caroline as she noticed the tan girl walking slowly towards the two of them. Her hair hung in lose curls as she playfully bit her finger.

"Two werewolves in one? How lucky am I?" she smirked, "I'm Katherine. Nice to meet you."

XxX

Dun dun dun dun. Enjoy I don't know if its as good as the other chapters, its been forever since I've written a story!


End file.
